


Personal Data Breach

by sarkaztik (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crying, Death, Depression, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Hacker!MC, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Violence, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seven's Name spoilers, Seven's Route Spoilers, Spoilers, Swearing, add tags later, lots of it too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sarkaztik
Summary: The whole of RFA saw how easily you and Seven related, despite only knowing one another for only a few days.Maybe this is why...Maybe you could understand him because...You used to be in his position. Before you found the RFA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> = I'm going to refer to MC (for now) as Mc - As her own person - until I figure out a good enough name for her. ((Maybe MC are her initials and her preferred name? Idk)) BUT! You can input yourself into the story if you wish, I just don't enjoy when stories between a reader and a character sorta enforce the reader into a SPECIFIC personality and a SPECIFIC mindset, cause it makes me - personally - uncomfortable.
> 
> = I'm not hating on people who do this, tho.
> 
> = There will most definitely be typos. I don't have the patience and self-control to completely proof-read anything I write. T_T

“Hey, you think we cou- Oh my god, SAEYOUNG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Seven screeched in panic, pushing back in his seat and away at a speed that his chair couldn’t keep up with, tipping over as his wheel halted and set his balance off until he was left groaning on the ground, with an ache in his neck.

“MC,” He grunted, re-adjusting his glasses to stare at the guilty look on her face, “What, was THAT FOR!” He clambered off of his chair with a few wriggles, before pushing himself up to his feet to glare at the brunette, unimpressed evident behind his frames.

She laughed awkwardly, sheepishly, rubbing at the back of her neck as she averted her gaze, “Uh, funny story,” She tried, but Seven crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his hip on an angle, tapping his foot. ‘ _Annoyed and sassy, noted_ ’ MC thought to herself and she dropped her arms.

“Your drink is too close…”

“My drink?..Thats..-That’s what you scared me for!” They both looked at his desk, where a half filled can of PhD Pepper sat, innocently, at the side of his keyboard.

MC shrunk more, her bangs covering her at a perfect angle that blocked her eyes from Seven’s view as he towered before her, “You’d get sticky keys if it spilt.. or you’d mess up your computer…”

“I-“ Seven groaned, pinching his nose just beneath his glasses with a heavy sigh, “It’s fine, MC, I’ve been doing this for ages and it’s never spilt. Just…Don’t go freaking me out like that, or I might accidentally spill it.”

“I know, I know, sorry..”

Seven seemed to be thinking over something, but MC didn’t question it. He picked up his seat before dropping into it, having to scoot forward a bit before he turned and beckoned MC over with a hand.

“Huh?- Hey!”

He grabbed her arm, effectively using his foot to trip her, only to groan his regrets as she fell into his lap harder than expected. She punched him in the chest, huffing a ‘That’s what you get’, before settling herself comfortably. He straightened up, fingers returning to keys and eyes returning to the screen before him.

They sat there for a while. Seven typed - a bit loudly, in MC’s opinion - while MC pondered over many things: What food to get later when they go shopping, ~~Zen’s unbelievable figure~~ , How Saeran is doing, Jaehee’s untouchable persistence, why Seven was typing that-

“Huh?”

“Huh?” MC squeaked, snapping out of your thoughts. Seven laughed softly.

“Why are you pointing at the screen?”

“I am?” She was. She looked where her finger pointed, almost accusingly, at a section of letters and dashes on the screen. She blinked, only to have her hand retreat as she squeaked again and her cheeks glow pink.

Seven stared at her with a confused expression, although she couldn’t see, so he opted with staring at the back of her head.

“I uh… thought I saw my name?” ‘ _Why did she say it like a question_ ’

“None of those letters match your name, babe,” He teased with a laugh. She laughed along. _Change the subject, quickly_.

“I guess I need to get glasses then, don’t you think?” He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulders, before he continued typing.

“As cute as you are in my glasses, I need them right now,”

“You’re going to deprive me of my cuteness?”

“Only because it’s my kryptonite,”

“So the Defender of Justice does have a weakness! Now I shall exploit your darkest secret as my revenge!” She cackled a villainous laugh, springing up from his lap and dashing out of the room before he had the chance to hold her still.

“Forgive me!” He cried out after her, grinning from ear to ear when he heard a loud, “Never!” in reply.

“You two are gross.” Seven whipped around to face the door, only getting the chance to see Saeran as he passed the door, looking rather bored. “But we love you, Saeran,” Seven gasped, hand clutched to his chest, only to smile at his brothers unimpressed glare before he went out of view with a muttered, “Whatever…”

And the day continued like that. MC would hang out with Seven every now and then, bringing in food and drinks that she insisted were for herself (“Uh-huh, that’s why you brought enough for two, right?”) while he continued to stay seated and type. Saeran came around to hang out with the two, sitting to the side of Seven quietly, only using his voice to chastise Saeyoung when he did something wrong, (“That doesn’t go their..idiot”). Their days were calm and flowed easily, and all three relished in it.

——————

“It’s pretty funny,”  “What is?” MC piped up, staring at her lover curiously. The three were hanging about, Saeran and Seven besides one another in front of the computer while MC lounged on the small reading chair she had tucked into the room’s corner after the first few weeks of living with the twins - If she was gonna hole herself up with Saeyoung, she wanted to do it in comfort at least. Saeran didn’t react, except for making a small noise, curious himself.

Seven smiled at the screen, taking as a small break. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms high in the air before pushing back into his seat with a sigh. “I never believed I’d be happy after everything that’s happened, and yet here we are.”  MC smiled, glancing at Saeran then at Seven, who stared at her with his own soft smile. He was earnest, you could read it on his face from a mile away, and MC felt her heart flutter at the sincerity.

“You deserve it,” she responded, sliding a bookmark in place as she placed her book to the side, “You both do,” She added as she turned to Saeran. He turned as well to face her, nothing readable in his expression until he ducked away, hiding his face behind his hair. No doubt, a blush evident on his cheeks. MC smiled at the thought.

“You deserve it, too,”

MC’s gaze snapped back to Saeyoung as he spoke, shock evident in her features, which confused him.

“What do you mean?” It sounded like a demand, MC’s intense yet nervous stare that made Saeyoung pause and think. He wasn’t sure what had caused such a tense change, _had he said something wrong?_

 

“Well… I mean, everything the happened with RFA must have been stressful…right?”

MC softened in realisation, mumbling a soft “oh..” to herself. Seven’s brows furrowed, confusion settling deep. _Now she was fine?_ He couldn’t understand. Did he want to understand?

Yeah, probably.

“It was nothing,” She shrugged, “Well, as ‘nothing’ as the risk of dying can get,” She laughed nervously.  
“But… It was nice. Meeting you all,” She continued, now staring at her lap where hands fiddled restlessly. “Jaehee is probably one of the closest girl friends i’ve managed to make before with a love for caffeine that rivals my own, and Zen is like, my protective older brother who is really damn talented and get’s all the girls,” Both Seven and MC laughed at that.

“Then Yoosung is cute and easy to tease-“  
“Hey! I’m cute too!”  
MC snorted a small laugh, Seven smiled, and then she continued, “He helps out with LOLOL from time to time, too, which is nice. He always helps cook when he comes around, unlike some people,” Saeyoung and Saeran both shrunk, ducking their head in unison that practically showed that yeah, these two are definitely twins.

“Jumin…” She paused, thinking on her words, “He’s nice. He shows it in his own way, but it’s still there, and you feel like you’ve always got a support there no matter what?” Was that the right way to put it? Yeah, “It’s reassuring, knowing you’ve got someone with a fair amount of power beside you…”

 

—————

_“Don’t stress! We’ve got the strongest lady backing us up,” A male voice piped up cheerfully though the earpiece. MC smiled a small, shy smile.  “I’m not the strongest-“_

_“Can it, missy. You are, and you know it. Now open the door!” With a sigh, and a few seconds of key tapping, she heard a gleeful “Alright!” from the earpiece and then 4 dots on the screen were dashing past what the map showed as a doorway._

_“I’m not that good at this, you guys..”_

_“Yeah, totally. That’s why the boss didn’t want you on the field, right?” A feminine voice, oozing with enough sarcasm to make MC click her tongue in annoyance at the personal jab._

_MC scowled, “I’m still not, technically, on the field either. I’m still holed up in a dumb room looking after you four children.”_

_“Hey! We are not children!” The first voice screeched in protest, “I turned 18 two months ago, thank you!”_

_“Well, physically, yeah,” A low voice retorted. MC felt like she could hear the triumphant grin through the com if she tried hard enough, which made her laugh._

_“Why you-!”_

_“You two are gonna get us caught if you keep shouting…” The last person to speak piped up, quietly, and everyone shushed with mumbles of ‘Right’s and ‘Sorry’s._

_It was quiet, and MC decided to distract herself by watching the 4 blips blink and move through hallways and turns._

_“We won’t get caught,” The female voice assured, breaking the silence, “We’ve got the strongest lady backing us up don’t we?”_  
_Sounds of affirmation followed._

_The female laughed softly, “Then that should be reassurance enough.”_

———————

“Hey!”

Why was she breathing so hard?   
  
Why did her heart ache so badly?

Why was Saeyoung so close and … worried?

She blinked and gulped, looking down to find her hand clutched tightly where her heart hid. She looked up to meet Seven’s eyes, who had his hands cupping her face; The intense worry she saw made her gulp again. _Another memory._

She didn’t even realise Saeran, who still sat by the desk, but now facing her with a mirrored expression of worry as Seven. _Was it really that bad?_

A tear slipped over her cheek as an answer to her question, one that Seven hastily wiped away.

“Are you okay?” The simple question felt so packed with concern, MC visibly flinched.

“I’m .. I’ll be fine,” She nodded, _Who am I convincing?_ She didn’t know.

“You su-“

“I’ll be fine!” Her outburst shocked Saeyoung, surprising Saeran in the process. More tears fell, _Why now!_

She trembled, tears clouding her vision as she sat there, submerging into her thoughts until she could feel her heart thudding at her ears. Saeyoung, unsure on how to handle the situation, backed away slowly.

“I want-“ She choked her words out through her sobs, hands clasping at her mouth as the bubbling anxiety in her gut threatened bile to spill. Seven softened, staring at her with a notion of encouragement.

“I want.. to go to bed,” She managed wearily, as she dropped her hands to her lap. They shook badly, and she didn’t want to see. She stood up, and Seven looked prepared to catch her if she were to fall. He reached for her wrist, testing her boundaries. When she didn’t refuse, he took hold and pulled her closer.

“Let’s get you to bed then,” He whispered softly, and led her to the bedroom, mumbling loving words softly into her ear as they walked - MC managed to stumble majority of it.

 

The sun still sat visible in the horizon as MC was laid into bed, and if anyone noticed, they didn’t mention it.

—————————

_“Hey, hey! What’s happening over there?”_

_“I don’t know - He - We can’t -“_

_“You can’t what? What’s happening!”_

_“Karma’s stuck! He’s stuck!”_

_“What do you mean he’s stuck?!”_

_“The fuck do you **think** I mean, asshole? He’s trapped in there!”_

_“Get him out, then!”_

_“I’m TRYING!”_

_“Oi, hacker lady, can’t you help?!”_

_“I-i’m trying, b-but I-“_

_“Karma, can you hear me?! Karma, talk to me!”_

_MC listened to the shrieking through the earpiece, each yell and each horrible sound of a bullet being fired ringing through her ears like it was there. She was bashing her keys at this point, frantically looking for a way to save him. Save them. Why couldn’t she save him?_

_“- I think something ….. block …. can’t move” More shouts were thrown as Karma’s voice crackled through, cutting out in chunks._

_“You can’t move? What’s blocking?! Karma!’’ The demolition screamed, her volume making MC flinch despite the large distance between them. Her cries were loud, a heavy pounding echoing into MC’s headset as she bashed against the metal door that blocked her from her team mate- her friend._

_“-Taru, we can’t stay here-“_

_“Shut up! Shut up, shut up!” She screamed in a chant, her fist’s banging louder against the heavy door._

_“I’ll save you, K! You hear me?! You’re coming out of there, and we’re gonna grab some ice cream and you’re gonna laugh,” MC could her sobs through the intercom. She watched as two blips on her screen stood before each other, a thick clear space separating them on the map._

_“You’re gonna laugh and, and.. you’re gonna celebrate your birthday. You’re gonna be 19,” She wailed. Two other blips were dashing from one side of the screen and slowly to the two frozen blips._

_“I’ll take you for drinks, and you’ll get a-absolutely smashed. I-i-i’m gonna teach you how to cure a hangover and- w-wait, hey! Hey, no! Put me down!”_

_MC watched as there blips grouped together before they began moving again. One remained still, not moving._

_“I’m sorry,”_

_“You can’t! Please, you can’t! Put me down!”_

_“We won’t survive if we stay here, Leo! This place is crumbling”_

_“We can’t leave him!”_

_“We must!”_

_“NO!”_

_Leona broke into sobs, crying loudly and MC’s heart ached. She could only watch, she couldn’t do anything. She was so sure this would be okay- that they’d be okay, so why did this happen?_

_“Hey.. Leo?”_

_The once shrill and cheerful voice sounded sad, no… he sounded in despair. He was crying too, MC could hear his sniffles through the crackling reception of his radio. He was broken; How did MC allow someone so hopeful to turn empty?_

_“M-Mallory?”_

_“For my birthday-“ A loud yet muffled crash sounded, cutting him off, and Mall broke into a coughing fit. Something must have collapsed._

_“No, no ,no, don't you dare give up on me. I’lll come back for you, Mall. You’re gonna turn 19, you hear!?”_

_“I want-” A cough, “I want you all to be happy some day.”_

_“We’ll be happy- ,” She insisted,”You’re gonna be happy too, you fucker, okay? We’re gonna get out of this hell hole and live till we all get old and grey-“_

_“-That’s my birthday wish.” He breathed out with a breathy laugh, was he smiling?_

_“No, Mall-“_

_“Be happy for me, Leo. That’s all I want.”_

_His radio crackled again._

_…_

_They didn’t hear a crash._

_But from the screams of Leona and even the gruff sobs the other two men tried to hide, MC could tell the building collapsed. Leona was in hysterics, screaming and yelling as she punched into the other mans back, trashing her legs._

_He couldn’t do anything._

_Leona couldn’t stop crying._

  
_They couldn’t save him._

 

 

_MC couldn’t protect them._


	2. Chapter 2

Seven was kind enough not to mention MC’s episode for the next few days, but she knew he was worried. She would catch him staring when they both knew he was supposed to be working, quickly averting his gaze when she looked over her book to check on him. He tried to initiate conversation whenever the room got to quiet, or when MC looked as if she were thinking to hard about something. 

 

Saeran even stuck by her side when Seven kicked her out of the room on rare occasions (“The Defender of Justice can not be distracted!”), not that he’d speak much, but it was as comforting as Saeran could get. She would catch him reading over her shoulder every now and then, or ask her random question about TV show’s (“How is he also his own mother? That’s physically impossible…”).

 

She pushed through the days and she made sure to thank the twins when she got the chance to do so. But she tried to avoid hanging around Seven when he was working, in fear she would …. yeah…

 

But, she knew she couldn’t avoid it forever.

 

————————

 

“Please talk to me,” Seven whispered softly, as he and MC lay in bed one night. The two lay curled up in one another, Seven protectively cradling her in his arms as she clung to him with her arms around his waist.

 

“About what?” She replied an innocent whisper, cocking her head to stare up at the golden eyes that peered down at her intently She gulped, _oh.._

 

“You know what i’m talking about”

 

He brushed her hair back gently, tucking it behind her ear with a lingering kiss to her forehead. “I wont force you,” He continued, his voice soothing to the point that MC was afraid she’d rudely fall asleep then and there. “But…” He sighed, resting his forehead to hers softly. _His eyes are closed,_ she noted.

 

“Saeyoung?”

 

“I want to help you.” MC bit her lip, her eyes downcast, “Saeyoun-“

 

“Please,” he pressed, “You’ve helped me so much, I can’t just let you suffer quietly… Like I did…”

 

“It’s just mood swings, Saeyoung,” She lied.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” He states bluntly. She forced herself to open her eyes, to see the eyes of her lovers that bored into her. He looked hurt… and yet soft at the same time.

 

“I haven’t been avoiding you-“

 

“You have, i’ve been watching. You’ve hung around Saeran more than you have me lately,”

 

“That’s not true!”

 

“You’ve had more than five conversations with him and it hasn’t even been a week, MC. That’s a record, right there.”

 

She huffed stubbornly, but she didn’t leave Seven’s embrace. She couldn’t tell him, she couldn't burden him with anything else, he’s been through enough already. But she knowns Seven won’t drop the subject; he’ll just bring it up some other time.

 

Damn, there was a lot of things MC couldn’t do in her life…

 

“Some other time…” She whispered - a promise.

 

Seven let it pass, reluctantly, and nodded. He ducked enough to press his lips to her softer ones, something short and sweet. She hadn’t realised he had a hand cupping her cheek until his thumb caressed her cheek softly, and Seven gazed at her with a loving expression. He smiled as their eyes met and MC smiled back, bringing a hand to grip his warmer one that held her.

 

“I love you, MC.”

 

“I love you too, Saeyoung.”

 

—————————

 

“We’ve talked about this countless times before Saeran,” MC groaned in frustration, shaking her head in her hands. 

 

“It just doesn’t make _sense,”_

 

Seven laughed from the opposite side of Saeran, nudging MC’s calf with his foot as he rested his back against the armrest of the couch, phone in hand, and a leg tucked up to give MC room to sit. “It’s a _cartoon_ , Saeran, it doesn’t have to make sense,” He offered. She gave him a thankful glance.

 

Saeran’s nose scrunched visibly, “That’s a stupid reason,” he muttered. “People’s waist don’t go in that far,”

 

“Well maybe that’s cause she’s not a human?” MC suggested sarcastically, earning a glare from Saeran. But he had the same soft and golden eyes as Seven - that just made MC smile and Saeran glower more.

 

“She has _three_ eyes, and all your concerned about is her waist?”

 

“I’m concerned about a lot more than just her waist,” Saeran snapped, “For example-“

 

“Oh my god!” MC exclaimed, throwing her hands up as she stood with her hands raised in surrender, “I give up! I refuse to hear another argument about _Steven Universe_!”

 

“Babe, noo~” Seven whined dramatically, as he reached to grab her wrist. Unfortunately for him, she was more than just an arms length of reach and by the time he realised this, he was flailing for something to grab. His cheek collided into the floor before the rest of his body slipped off the couch to join. He groaned, rolling off of his arm that was tucked awkwardly under his side, onto his back.

 

MC noticed Saeran snort softly, a small smile as he stared at his brother. She bit back her own laughter as she leaned closer to offer a hand.

 

“Ack!”MC squealed as Seven took her offer and yanked her down onto him.

 

He groaned at the sudden weight, “I should probably stop doing that,” he wheezed.

 

“Ya think?” She quipped just as his arms snaked around to keep her locked in place, nuzzling into her shoulder with a horribly done purr. She huffed but her smile didn't leave as she allowed Seven to hold her. She rested her head on his chest with closed eyes, just listening to the beat of his heart…

 

—————————

 

_“Guys, what’s going on?” A new voice inquired over the sounds of gun shots._

 

_“Oh shit, shit, shit, shit,” Leona chanted, breathlessly._

 

_“Guys?” MC echoed their new recruit._

 

_A grunt sent through the com, worrying MC. “The routes compromised, we need another one,” I gruff voice groaned,more bullets ringing through the headset, louder this time._

 

_“Right, I got you.” MC changed her computer screens. She pulled up camera’s on both screens, scanning till she had her team ((Well, most of)) in view on one, and flicking through different routes and paths on the other one._

 

_“Shit,” She hissed. There were so many people- the brief never said there would be this many! “You guys are gonna have to work quick, and keep your ear’s open. I’m going to direct you myself, but I can’t see every hallway, so bear with me,”_

 

_“Got it.”_

 

_“Alright.”_

 

_“Ready when you are.”_

 

_MC exhaled deeply and slowly, calming her nerves. She can’t let the pressure get the best of her, she can’t fail them. Not again._

 

_And then she was concentrating, focusing intently on the each frame of camera feed she got her eyes on, before it flipped to another hallway, another entry, another blocked path. She watched the blips as the ran down a hall, away from the bullets being fired from the other end. “Take a left,” She ordered, “Now.” They turned._

 

_She guided them as they got closer to the roof of the building, where a helicopter would come by and swoop them away just in time. Everything was going smoothly,_ **_‘just a little more’._ **

 

_And then there was a yell. And a shot._

 

_“What’s happening?!” She barked. Please be nothing, please be nothing, please be-_

 

_“G’s hit!” Leo gasped, “Fuck! Not again,”_

 

_“I can make it, j-just gotta get up these stairs…” The gritted out insistently, huffing. “You’re leg’s hit, dumbass!”_

 

_MC tried to think of a way out. They were stuck on a stairway, and they only had a few more levels to go till they made it to the roof. Going back wasn’t an option- shit._

 

_“Fuck, fuck- Newbie! Help me with G!”_

 

_“…Are you serious? We can’t lift him!”_

 

_“Did I ask for your damn opinion? No! Fucking help me.”_

 

_“He’s too heavy! We won’t make it!”_

 

_“_ **_Help_ ** _._ **_Me_ ** _. Or I will shot_ **_both_ ** _your legs my-fucking-self!” Leo roared. The newbie cursed to themselves, before scurrying over and taking G’s other arm._

 

_“Leo, j-just go without me… y-you know how important this mission is, w-we can-t risk-“_

 

_“Shut up! Im not leaving you, and i’m not letting Karma’s wish go down,”_

 

_“Le-“_

 

_“Why do you boy’s never listen!”_

 

_They continued to bicker, but they made it. Thankfully. MC called for the helicopter before they reached the roof, listening to the pilot give the clear once the gunners finished off the guards that were practically littered along the roof and even balconies of the building._

 

_————————_

 

“MC?” 

 

MC blinked and looked up at Seven. They were sitting up now, MC tucked into his lap as he wiped at the tears that streaked her cheeks. Her lip quivered as he watched her, rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone, concerned etched clearly into his features.

 

“He’s gone,” she whispered, leaning into his touch as a fresh, fat tear rolled down and onto his hand. She trembled as she choked out a sob, her hands finding Sevens shirt and balling it into her fists. “They’re all gone.”

 

Seven frowned, and shared a look with his brother. _Who was gone? He?_ Everyone in the RFA were fine… What had MC so stirred?

 

“He didn’t get his wish…” She wept and Seven pulled her closer, tucking her head into the crook of his neck as he rubbed her back. Saeran got up and left.

 

“…Who, baby?”

 

She didn’t answer, and Seven was afraid he had crossed the line. But what was he supposed to say? Should he have said something else?

 

“My friends..” She answered after a moment of thought. Her voice was quiet, weak, that Seven almost missed what she said. 

 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, sympathetically, “I didn’t know something like that was bothering you…”

 

“It’s fine…”

 

Seven bit his lip as he frowned. He didn’t like the way she sounded. He moved his hand from her back to pet her hair, his other wrapping around her waist securely.

 

“I’m here, MC,” he reminded her in a croon, “And I love you. So, _please_ , talk to me if you need too. Don’t go through this alone.” 

 

He felt his shirt tighten around him, as MC gripped more material of his shirt into her fist. She sobbed quietly into his neck, warm tears slipping down his neck messily.

 

“Thank you…” She whispered.

 

“Uh,” The two lovers turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat, Saeran fidgeting nervously under their gaze with something in his hand, his eyes downcast and hair drooping a little over his face.

 

Steam rose from the mug he held carefully in his hands, making Seven and MC both smile - although MC’s was a little weary.

 

“What’s that?” Seven asked curiously.

 

“It’s uh..” Saeran’s brows furrowed, as if he was thinking hard on something, “We have no coffee available and…” He coughed to clear his throat again, heat rising to his cheeks slowly, “S-so I made tea… for MC..”

 

“O-oh.. you didn’t have to, Saeran,” MC insisted weakly. Saeran looked surprised as he turned to face MC, before looking away again. MC panicked, afraid she had made Saeran feel bad, “Thank you!” She blurted out, blushing at her loss of composure, “I, uh, I really appreciate it. So, thank you..Saeran.” 

 

Saeran only nodded and approached to place the tea down on the coffee table beside where Seven and MC were embraced together. He then rushed away, seeming embarrassed, muttering to himself quietly as he retreated to the safety of his room. Seven chuckled as he watched, his arms tightening around MC to pull her closer.

 

“You wanna hang out with me for a bit?” He offered quietly, “I’ve got a few little things to clear out before dinner.”

 

MC thought over it, before agreeing with a nod, “I’d like that,” She smiled. She moved to get up, but Seven held her down quickly.

 

“I nee-“

 

“Don’t worry,” He whispered, “The Defender of Justice, Seven Zero Seven, has got you!” He proclaimed heroically, making MC laugh. 

 

Least to say, MC wasn’t laughing for long when Seven fell and landed them both onto the ground painfully, after losing his balance in his attempt to lift MC bridal style despite the struggle their position created. They both laughed and groaned in unison.

 

——————————————

 

They found themselves curled up with one another again, Saeran hiding in his room and dinner done long ago. Seven spooned MC, arms firm around her waist as he nuzzled and cooed gentle encouragements into her nape, punctuating words and sentences with small kisses inbetween.

 

“What are you doing, Saeyoung?” She whispered into the quiet room, feeling yet another kiss, this time to her shoulder.

 

“Loving you,” He replies easily.

 

“What for?”

 

“Can’t I just appreciate you without a reason?”

 

She sighed and turned to face him, forcing him to pull back a little. His arms were around her waist as soon as she was facing him, pulling her close enough to hide herself into his chest.

 

“I…” She paused, thinking hard on her next words, “I want to… I want to talk.”

 

“We can talk,” Seven assured, a hand now petting gently at her hair.

 

“I’ve lost some close friends,” She started wearily, “And.. I really miss them..”

 

Seven hummed, something soothing that made MC take a deep breath, “Tell me about them.”

 

MC thought for a moment. She wasn’t sure she was ready to tell him everything. _I’ll tell him just enough._

 

“There was Mallory. He was… the youngest out of all of us..” She sounded unsure - she was sure Seven picked up on it as quickly as she did - but he didn’t mention anything, so she didn’t fuss over it.

 

“A big age difference or not?”

 

She looked up at him, looking bewildered by his surprisingly calm attitude. He looked to smile at her, such a small gesture pushing her to willingly continue.

 

“He wasn’t that much younger,” She whispered finally, breaking eye contact, “But… he was so cheeryand happy- he was like a kid, and… it just became a huge joke between us.”

 

Seven didn’t say anything this time, just hummed in response.

 

“He used to get into little fights with the others sometimes, too,” At the memory, MC smiled thoughtfully, “They were always petty … he honestly reminds me of Yoosung when you both bicker,”

 

Seven laughed at that, “Does he remind you of Yoosung?”

 

MC shrugged a little, “A bit.. yeah.” She fell silent, back into her thoughts.

 

“Do they look similar?” Seven asked curiously, prompting MC to continue.

 

“No.. Not really. He had auburn hair and freckled skin. But they act similar….” MC went quiet again, but Seven didn’t urge anything.

 

“He…”

 

————————

 

_“MC! I’m so tired~”_

 

_“Huh?- Hey! Get off of me!”_

 

_MC stared down at the boy that was now sprawled along the sofa, his middle covering MC’s lap as he groaned into the cushions of the sofa. He felt warm, like a blanket despite the efforts of MC’s air-conditoner._

 

_“I had to run laps,” His muffled whine drowned into the sofa, “It was torture!”_

 

_MC chuckled, running her hands through his damp hair. “Ugh! You’re sweaty!” She exclaimed, pulling her hand away in disgust, wiping it against the sofa. No wonder he was warm._

 

_He rolled over so that he could see MC better, his back now pressed against MC’s thighs. “Well yeah,” He grinned, “I just came back from training.”_

 

_“You could’ve at least showered first!”_

 

_“But I wanted to come see you~ Ack!”_

 

_MC shoved the younger one off of her lap and onto the floor. Mallory groaned, “I was already aching, why’d you have to make it worse.” He grunted._

 

_“I don’t care, you need a shower.” She huffed as she stood up, stepping over him to walk somewhere else._

 

_“You sound like my mum,” He pointed out with a lazy laugh before something was thrown over his face. A towel._

 

_“I wouldn’t act like your mother if you actually took care of yourself,” She snapped, but there was no bite to it. “Just go have a shower. We’ve probably got some clothes that you left behind.”_

 

_Mallory was up on his feet in an instant, grinning from ear to ear has he bound over to MC, tackling her into a hug that sent the both of them onto the floor._

 

_“You’re so caring, MC!”_

 

_“And you’re heavy!”_

 

_——————————_

 

MC shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts. She reached to touch her own cheek.

 

_No tears.._

 

But Seven was still looking at her with the same worried expression he always has ever since her episode before, not saying anything just yet.

 

“He was much more abrasive and confident then Yoosung.. He was loud and always grinning. But he was also passionate about what he liked and deeply valued those close to him; That’s what reminds me of Yoosung..”

 

Seven stared and smiled, rubbing her arm softly, “Yeah.. that sounds about right..”

 

Her smile faltered, but she pressed on. “He was the first to … the first to-” Her voice betrayed her and broke; she felt something heavy in her throat. _She couldn’t say it._

 

“Can I ask what happened?” Seven asked carefully.

 

MC panicked as she felt her eyes sting, the weight in her throat swelling and she suddenly felt breathless, her mouth dry and chest aching. Seven noticed this quickly, and squeezed her arm to get her attention.

 

“It’s okay if you can’t, I won’t push you,” He reassured softly, “I’m so, so happy you talked to me, you did so well.” 

 

“I-“ She squeaked out pathetically, her voice giving out.

 

He hushed her, pulling her closer, “Don’t push yourself, baby. We’ll take it easy and slow, i’ll be patient and wait for you.” She nodded as she huddled closer, burying her face into his chest as she sobbed.

 

 

 

 

“Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is crappy..
> 
> I can't do fluff well.
> 
>  
> 
> I can only make people suffer T_T


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is horrible, short and late af

“Not that one.”

 

“Saeran, _c’mon”_ MC whined impatiently, as she waved the shirt in front of Saeran who continued to frown stubbornly. “Just this one shirt, that’s all I ask.”

 

“I don’t like it, MC.”

 

MC huffed as she inspected the shirt. “There’s nothing wrong. It’s black and white and simple, Saeran.”

 

“I just don’t like it.” He declared sharply, turning away with click of his tongue. MC grumbled, hooking the hanger back in.

 

“Why does he have to make me take you shopping?” MC sighed frustratedly, as she made her way to another array of clothing. Despite her frustration and annoyance, Saeran shrugged easily at the rhetorical question.

 

MC looked at what was stacked in their basket and frowned. “You always get the same colours..”

 

“I like those colours,” Saeran returned simply, turning to face MC as he glanced vaguely at the stack of red and various dark colours layered over one another, “They suit me.”

 

“I know but you could … at least try some other colours?” Saeran grimaced and looked away again, MC flicking through the various shirts hanging. She plucks out a shirt that’s mostly orange, with some logo in front, and holds it in front of Saeran. “How ‘bout this? It’s like red right?”

 

“It’s too bright.”

 

MC groaned and placed the shirt back. “You’re so emo today, Saeran.” She teased.

 

Saeran doesn't say anything and trudges off to another rack of clothes, eyeing the various jackets that were hanging on display. 

 

MC continued to file through shirt upon shirts, letting Saeran go venture by himself. She knew he willingly wouldn’t stray from sight, so she didn’t worry much about him as she searched. 

 

The store was calm, a few people walking past her as they talked about their days, children chasing after each other with tagged toys as their mothers conversed elsewhere. A couple walks by, an arm slung around a waist as they chatted enthusiastically about something MC couldn't quite catch. She spots the section where books awaited on shelfs as she watched the couple, and smiled. Dragging the basket along with her, she headed towards Saeran.

 

“Hey, you wanna get a book?”

 

Saeran looked at her and raised his brows curiously, “Why?”

“Why not?” MC shrugged, “You can pick something different.”

 

“I don’t want to..”

 

“Oh c’mon,” She groaned, grabbing Saeran’s wrist lightly and hauled him along with her as she walked towards the bookshelves, “I wanna grab you a book. Maybe we can grab a book about baking!”

 

Saeran sighed but allowed himself to get dragged regardless.

 

“Okay!” MC exclaimed, quite loudly, and Saeran’s shoulders slouched in embarrassment as a few shoppers walked by and stared curiously.

 

“How ‘bout this?”

 

Saeran turned to check the cookbook that MC held close to his face. He scowled at the word ‘Beginners’ and shook his head. “No thanks.”

 

“Why not? These things look pretty nice,” MC assured as she opened the book to flick through a few pages, “Look! It’s even got some sweet things in here too, Saeran!”

 

Saeran groaned, but he didn’t seem to disagree any further. MC gleamed happily as she took that as a ‘yes’ and dropped into the basket with the rest of the clothes. Saeran noticed and blushed, looking away embarrassedly.

 

“Alright, that’s one cookbook done. Let’s try and find a- OOF!” In the motion of spinning around, MC ended up spinning herself into another person. She stumbled back and thankfully Saeran awkwardly caught her before she had the chance to crash into the floor. 

 

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t of … been… spinning….around…” MC’s sentence droned off slowly as she slowly began piecing together the strangers appearance together; Short black hair shaved at the side, various piercings, thin eyebrows with piercing blue-grey eyes that stared bewildered at MC.

 

MC stared at the other woman, lost in thought.

 

“I…” She whispered weakly but her throat suddenly felt dry and she couldn’t find the words she was meaning to say, taking a small step back to gain space but ultimately pressing closer to Saeran. 

 

“MC?” Saeran’s voice snapped MC out of her daze, whipping around to look at the younger twin. He blinked and took a step back, her frightened stare shocking Saeran.

 

MC could feel it, the cold memories creeping up along her legs, desperately grasping there way up. She felt the chill run through her and her body froze. But Saeran looked concerned, his golden orbs breaking MC out of her shock. 

 

“We need to leave,” She whispered hurriedly, gripping Saeran’s hand tightly. She turned away quickly and hurried out of the aisle of books, with Saeran trying his hardest to keep up and not trip.

 

“But, MC, the clothes-“

 

“It’s not safe here, Saeran!” She cut Saeran off abruptly, nervous and scared. Her hand quivered in Saeran’s, but she managed to tighten her grip regardless. Saeran gulped, not pressing any further.

 

They departed the store quickly, various workers watching the two with matching looks of confusion that the rest of the public displayed, watching as MC continued to pull Saeran behind her through the shopping centre. The exited through glass doors into the car park, spotting Seven’s sports car they had borrowed easily amongst all other cars. It stuck out like a sore thumb.

 

Saeran only began to truly worry about MC when she had started the car and began to pull out of the parking spot without even checking if Saeran had his belt on. Which he didn’t.

He yanked the belt around him quickly and clipped it in, digging through his pockets in search of phone. MC payed no attention, only concentrating strongly on the road before them, her knuckles turning white around the steering wheel.

 

_“Saeran! How is my sweet, lil’ twin brother do-“_ Saeyoung’s voice chimed cheerily through the receiver, only to be cut off by Saeran’s nervous and hushed voice.

 

“Saeyoung, somethings wrong.”

 

_“Huh? Is something not in your size again? Saeran, you kn-“_

 

“No. It’s MC. Something happened. I don’t know.”

 

_“MC? What happened? Are you two safe?”_

 

“I don’t know. She looks really scared… We’re driving back home.”

 

_“Are you two_ **_safe_ ** _?”_

 

“I don’t know, Saeyoung!” Saeran whispered harshly, his own panic catching up with him. He looked over at MC briefly, hunched over and worriedly chewing at her lip. “She said we weren’t safe, Saeyoung. I don’t know what’s happening. I don’t-“ 

 

_I don’t want to get taken,_ He thought suddenly. After all these years had his father finally found him? He finally began to find happiness, and now he could see it disappearing right before his eyes, disappearing as it got swallowed into blackness.

 

_I knew it,_ he thought, _I will never find true happiness._

 

_“Dammit”_ Saeyoung hissed, something moving and muffling through Saeran’s receiver, before his brothers voice came through again. _“Okay, okay. I’ll keep an eye on you two, okay? Make sure you two get home safe. I’m going to-“_

 

“Don’t leave!” Saeran cried, the phone now shaking in his hands as he clutched it close to his ear, panic thrumming along with his beating heart. There was a small pause.

 

_“I will never leave you, Saeran,”_ Seven assure in a hushed tone, _“But I need you to keep an eye on MC, and make sure she drives safely.”_

 

“But I c-“

 

_“Yes you can, Saeran. Everything is going to be alright. I’m watching over you two okay? I’ll keep you safe.”_

 

“Saeyoung-“

 

_“I won’t lose you again- Dammit, I’m not going to lose you two. I promise you, i’ll make sure you two are safe. You’re safe Saeran.”_

 

Saeran took a shaky breath, and nodded despite the fact that Seven probably couldn’t even see it. “Just stay on the phone … please.”

 

_“Of course”_

 

The two didn’t say much after that. Saeran forced himself to watch over MC for the remainder of the trip, taking mental notes of every little twitch and quiver he took notice of. He could hear Saeyoung muttering over the line, nothing that he payed attention to, but the noise kept him planted to reality. 

 

They arrived quicker than Saeran had expected, and the garage opened without the need for any key. _Must be Saeyoung,_ He thought to himself.

 

Mc drove the car in smoothly, managing to park it neatly before shutting the vehicle off. She opened the door and rushed out of it, Saeran only just noticing the seatbelt that went unworn. He unbuckled himself and opened the door to follow behind MC, the door making a beep behind him and efficiently scaring him. _At least she remembered to lock it…_

 

They found Saeyoung pacing and mumbling once entering the house, looking up to them as he walked over quickly. “What happened?”

 

MC shook her head and shoved past, shucking off her handbag and dropping it once she fished out her phone. “Nothing.”

 

“Nothing?” Seven pressed, staying by Saeran’s side as he watched MC walk away. He grabbed for Saeran’s hand, ( _Again, with the hand holding…_ ) and followed behind his girlfriend.

 

“I need your computer.”

 

“Wait, what for?” Saeran to notice of how Saeyoung quickened his pace. “Babe, what happened?”

 

“I just need your computer, Saeyoung,” She gritted, opening the door to Seven’s ‘office’. She scurried over to the elaborate computer and took a seat.

 

Saeyoung was confused, taking his place beside her. She made no move yet, but her furrowed brow showed that she was thinking hard on something.

 

“You have a laptop, MC, if you need to fi-“

 

“Saeyoung.” 

 

Saeyoung looked down at MC, her sudden serious cutting him off in an instant. She stared back up at him, worry wearing her eyes and her lower lip red from her nervous chewing. He tried to read her, tried to find what was wrong. But all he could find was hurt and fear, sending a pang to his heart. 

 

“Do you love me?” She asked softly.

 

“What?” Seven thought she was joking, but she looked dead serious. “Of course I do!”

 

And then she smiled, sadly, but a smile. “Thank you…”

 

“What’s happening? MC, talk to me.” He beg. 

 

She shook her head. “Just let me do this.”

 

“Do what-“ 

 

No one spoke, but Saeyoung cut himself off from what he was about to say. Within an instant, MC was logged into Saeyoung’s computer.

 

And that wasn’t what confused him. She already knew his login. After the countless pleas to use his computer to play some LOLOL with Yoosung - claiming the game ran better on his computer - he had gotten sick of constantly having to log her in and gave her the password instead.

 

It was the various windows she opened and the way she typed, her fingers moving fluidly across keys quickly and with precision.

 

Camera feeds were pulled up and dragged to the top left corner of the screen, giving Seven a clear view. He recognised Saeran and MC standing in one of the camera’s, an unknown person standing before them. MC paused various camera’s with the same person in view, so Saeyoung easily assumed this person was the threat.

 

She then began scanning the person’s face and their features, something that Seven didn’t entirely understand yet, but MC did. 

 

Wait. WHAT?

 

“Wait, you can hack?!” Saeyoung exclaimed, everything suddenly clicking together in his head as he realised what exactly he was watching MC do.

 

She didn’t reply, to invested in her current search to properly hold a conversation with Saeyoung, only sighing heavily.

 

“What the- MC, why didn’t you tell me this?”

 

“….”

 

“MC!”

 

“I’m busy!” She yelled back, the clacking of keys ceasing. She glared at Seven who returned it back easily.

 

“Why did you not tell me?”

 

“It’s not exactly an easy topic to explain when your boyfriend is an expert hacker,” She muttered grumpily, turning her attention back to the screen.

 

Seven gripped the back of the chair and spun her back around, switching from his right arm to his left to hold the back of the chair. His forearm stayed just beside MC’s face, blocking her ability to swivel back around.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, MC.”

 

“Because it’s not who I am anymore.”

 

“Then how did I not find this? Why did this not appear in any searches I did on you?”

 

“Saeyoung, I’m busy.”

 

“With what!?” He shouted, frustrated and angry, “What is so important that you have to do- _this_!”

 

“That’s none of your business-“

 

“Of course it is! I’m you’re boyfriend, who just found out that you can actually hack, MC, something that I specialise in, this is very much my business!”

 

“Saeyoung, leave me alone.” She snarled, looking away from his glare stubbornly.

 

“I will not- Dammit, MC, look at me!” 

 

She refused, scowling.

 

“MC!” 

 

With an heavy sigh, she returned her gaze to Saeyoung’s. His gaze softened, sighing softly as he paused. They fell into a short silence.

 

“I’m not safe,” She whispered, breaking the silence. “Saeyoung, I tried. I thought I could get away from it all, but I was stupid. Fuck-“ Her voice hitched, tears springing from her eyes out of nowhere as they stung. “I should’ve just stayed put, I was greedy I shouldn’t of-“

 

“Hey,” Saeyoung stopped her, softly, lowering down to his knees and taking hold of her hands trembling in his own. He squeezed them softly as he smiled at her reassuringly. “Calm down, take a deep breath.” 

 

She took a deep breath after a moment of hesitation, shaking, and closed her eyes in an effort to calm herself. But as soon as she did, the memory of the woman’s face washed over her and she forced her eyes to open, gasping for air. 

 

“I have to find her, please, Saeyoung.” She begged weakly, her lip quivering. “We aren’t safe, she’s not safe, Saeyoung.”

 

“I don’t understand what your talking about, MC,” He interjected almost sheepishly, “Please, just calm down. I’ll help you, I promise, but I need you to calm down so that I _can_ help you.”

 

“We don’t have time!”

 

“MC, listen to me.” He said sternly, squeezing her hands again to gain her attention. She sucked in a breath, but didn’t say anything.

 

He sighed softly, staring at their entwined hands. “I don’t know what’s happening, i’m honestly very lost about everything right now but… I’ll try my best to help you.”

 

“Saeyo-“

 

“But I need you to talk to me, so I can help you,” He insisted, cutting her off yet again. “I’m here for you, MC, you don’t need to shoulder this all by yourself.”

 

MC sobbed softly, tears slipping and splattering against her lap. 

 

Seven pulled away briefly and opened his arm invitingly from where he kneeled. When MC opened her eyes, curious as to why his hands had moved, she felt more tears arise at the offer - ones that she was quick to wipe away. She flung herself at Seven without hesitation, burying into the crook of his neck as his arms encircled her into his warm embrace. He felt her tears dampen the collar of his shirt, ultimately wetting his skin but he didn’t mention it nor did he mind.

 

He noticed Saeran had taken his leave as MC cried in his arms, rubbing her back gently and shushing her with soft encouragements and loving coo’s. 

 

He had to give himself credit. He almost had a panic attack after his call with Saeran, and yet he pushed through it and kept it together, only to have a higher risk of a heart attack once he learned that his girlfriend could do just what he did.

His precious MC, the woman who stayed by his side through the whole Mint Eye situation and continued to love him despite his earlier rejection. 

The one who relates to Yoosung whenever exam and tests come to make him suffer and helps him out with his studying and late night gaming needs.

The one who warmed up to Jaehee despite her first meeting suspicions, fangirling along with the woman when Jaehee couldn’t contain herself about Zen’s upcoming shows. 

The one who managed to break past Jumin’s walls and emotionless exterior, and encourages him to show emotions, no matter how small. 

The one who continues to support Zen in his career, attempts to coax him away from the cigs and help him find a lady. 

The one that helped him find his twin brother, and stayed by his side to help Saeran despite everything she had been through. The same woman who continues to stay by Saeran’s side and help him fit into the RFA better, and doesn’t push him when he’s at his limit.

 

And the same woman who was now broken in his arms, crying and whimpering as tears soaked into his shirt as the sobbing continued.

 

They stayed there for a while, Saeyoung whispering softly to MC as she cried, her sobs and whimpers softening over time until she was left a sniffling mess. 

 

They didn’t say much, not as Saeyoung moved MC around so that he could lift her up as he stood. He carried her bridal style to their bedroom, her face still tucked into the crook of his neck and arms over his shoulders.

 

She stayed quiet as Saeyoung helped her get undressed and into something more comfortable, tugging at her hand as her lead her to the bed. He plucked off his glasses and laid down, pulling MC to lay at his side and tucking her close to his chest, her back pressed close to him as his arms wrapped around her waist securely. He continued his murmurs, soft whispers of ‘I love you’s into her ear as he pulled the covers over their bodies, nestling his nose to her hair.

 

He continued this until her body stopped shaking, the small rise and fall of her breathing indicating that she had fallen asleep, and yet he continued his whispers.

 

“I love you, MC.” He whispered softly, kissing her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep worrying that MC is a little OOC but then I remember that i've made her an entire character on her own lmao
> 
> Seven is a little OOC tho???? I can't write perky and happy, so he seems too mature T_T


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might edit this later cause it's bleh lol

Saeyoung found the bed empty beside him when he woke up the next morning, his arms uneasily empty and feeling colder despite the blanket covering him. He searched for his glasses on the bedside table as he groggily sat up, kicking the blanket off. He slipped out of the warmth of the bed, rubbing his arms sleepily as he trudged out of the room in search of MC.

 

He found her sitting at his computer, too engrossed on whatever was on the screen to notice his presence. The chair that rested on one of the walls - a chair usually used by Saeran whenever he came to hang out - was dragged to the side of MC, Saeyoung plopping down into it with a sigh. 

 

“Busy?”

MC paused and glanced over at him, eyes a little puffy as she frowned. “Saeyoung… it’s too early for you to be awake.”

 

He didn’t even check the time when woke up, he realised. With no phone on hand, he leant over and checked the time on the computer. He took note of the camera feeds pulled up on screen again.

 

“What are you doing up at 4 in the morning?” He questioned, even though MC was clearly curious about why he was awake.

 

“I’ve been up since 1,” She corrected simply, turning back to the screen. “Besides, I fell asleep at like … 5 in the afternoon yesterday. Why are _you_ awake at 4 in the morning?”

 

Seven yawned, leaning into his chair and rubbing his eyes of sleep from under his glasses, “Missed you.”

 

She snorted a laugh, giving another glance in Seven’s direction. “Sap.”

 

“I know,” He chuckled, lower and rougher from sleep. He leaned across to kiss her cheek softly.

 

They fell into silence, only the sound of clicking of keys.

 

Seven peaked over at MC every now and then, as if he were checking she was real and that _yes_ , this was happening. That she was sitting at his computer and typing out codes and whatnot, not typing into the chat bar of LOLOL at random players in her server. That she was staring intently at the screen, at the camera feeds and not on a difficult Boss that promised some legendary loot.

 

MC decided to break the silence. “Are you going to keep pretending your calm or what?” She sighed, stopping yet again. She turned to face Saeyoung, who couldn’t quite meet your gaze.

 

“It’s… a lot to take in.” He admitted truthfully and deflated, shoulders hunching as he combed a hand through his hair. “It’s not exactly everyday you hear that-“

 

“I know,” MC cut in, frowning as she looked down at her lap, “I was afraid of how you would’ve reacted…”

 

Seven hummed softly in acknowledgment. “Which is reasonable, I guess.”

 

“Yeah….”

 

“Can I..” Seven coughed awkwardly, daring to look over at MC who was now staring at him, looking worried. He gulped and looked back down. “Can I ask how long?”

 

MC smiled a little and her expression softened, “You make it sound like a typical infidelity scenario.” When Seven could only give a small yet forced smile at her attempt to lightening the mood, she cleared her throat. Now _she_ had made it awkward.

 

“I started when I was sixteen.. almost seventeen.”

 

Seven let out a low whistle, “That like.. five years ago..” He whispered, clasping his hands together tightly. “Five years…that’s a long time.”

 

“It is.” She agreed briskly.

 

“So..” Seven struggled to find the words. What was he supposed to say? For the first time in years, he was stuck with a situation he didn’t know how to handle. He didn’t know what had lead MC to this point, what had her hacking in the first place, what she was doing before stumbling across the RFA… who that person was in the cameras, even! 

 

“My family struggled a lot, um, growing up- Financially, that is.” MC tried, trying to help out Seven as he searched for words. “I was an only child and I did well academically… long story short, I received this shady email about joining some group when I was around … sixteen? I don’t remember it much, I was planning on just cleaning up my email, really.”

 

She looked pained from the memories as she paused, taking a deep breath. Saeyoung reached over to squeeze her hand encouragingly.

 

“I had managed to convince my parents to let me get home schooled … which, is what the Organisation wanted me to see it as, so that’s what I went with. A few weeks later, I was packed and … leaving home.”

 

There was another pause, and this time MC gripped Saeyoung’s hand tightly, purely for the sake of holding something. He didn’t question it, stayed quiet as he waited for MC patiently.

 

“I should’ve just stayed home, Saeyoung…” She whispered so softly that Saeyoung had to strain himself to hear her. “We weren’t even that bad with our money, I just…I just wanted my parents to stop _struggling_.”  


Seven didn’t miss the way MC’s breath hitched as she took a shaky breath, her hold squeezing his hands tighter.

 

“It was simple at first… Just lessons upon lessons, like any other school, you know?” She looked over at Saeyoung, who nodded with an encouraging smile. She smiled nervously back.

 

“But then I … got moved, once they began to see how well I was progressing. It got real, after that. I met Leona first… um…” She bit down on her lip, Saeyoung only just noticing the slight glaze over her eyes once he looked up.

 

“MC,” He frowned, reaching across to wipe a tear that had managed to slip, “It’s okay, you don’t have to continue right now, I understand.”

 

MC shook her head, taking another deep breath. “No, no. I-I… I want to talk to you. I want to get this off my chest.”

 

Saeyoung nodded, bringing their entwined hands to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss. “Alright, i’m here for you.”

 

She smiled thankfully, and continued. “She was the first person I had managed to get along with, as well as being positioned elsewhere. I was stuck with all the tech geeks there, she was stuck with all the fitness junkies. She was… the one thing that really kept me sane back then…”

 

——————

 

_“MC!”_

 

_The beckoned one only got a call of her name for warning, before she was tackled from behind and entrapped by limbs._

 

_“Leo!” She exclaimed, clutching her papers for dear life as she stumbled in a clumsy effort to not fall. “You can’t just do that! I could’ve fell!”_

 

_“Aww, I’m sorry!” Leo apologised sweetly, “I just love you so much!”_

 

_MC grumbled, huffing stubbornly. “That’s a shame.”_

 

_Leo laughed and smacked a wet smooch to MC’s cheek. She blushed on instant, red spreading from her cheeks to her ears. “You love me, I know it.” Leo said proudly._

 

_She rolled her eyes. “Just get off me, Leo.”_

 

_MC sighed out of relief once she felt the weight shift and move before disappearing. Until that weight decided to bound around her and in front, grinning gleefully as she walked backwards in order to see MC._

 

_“So~ How was ‘class’?”_

 

_MC grumbled again. “I hated it… the teacher keeps praising me and it’s gross.”_

 

_“Teacher’s pet.” Leona teased, grinning still._

 

_“I don’t even wanna be the teacher’s pet, Leo.” MC scowled, glaring at her friend. “They’re just gonna move me to a higher class anyway, so hopefully my next teacher hates me.”_

 

_“Maybe you should move to my class! I’m one of the best, so the teacher probably won’t even notice you.” Leo suggested, MC smiling at her friend confidence. ((Cocky confidence, really))_

 

_“You know I would … but they’re pretty intent on keeping me with the techies.”_

 

_“Techies sound stupid,” Leo commented, nose scrunching as she registered the name ‘Techies’ over and over in her head._

 

_“Tell me about it,” MC laughed._

 

_Leo smiled, but MC took notice of the nervous twitch at the corner of her lips. As if she knew she was being stared at, Leo looked up at MC and sighed. She stopped walking backwards, and decided to step to MC’s side, hooking her arm around the others arm. “They’re thinking about moving me to the field.”_

 

_MC’s eyes widened as she stared down at Leo, who stared at the floor like it was suddenly so interesting. “Are you sure?”_

 

_Leo nodded. “Coach pulled me back from class a bit to tell me… said it was to give me time to think on it.”_

 

_MC scoffed, shaking her head. “Like they’d actually give you a choice here anyway.”_

 

_The arm around her tightened, and she looked at Leo worriedly. “Leo?”_

 

_“I don’t wanna go,” came the whispered reply, shaky and weak. “I’ve heard stories about what happened from a few field people I do get to see… they say it’s not like what the classes teach you about.”_

 

_“I’m sure they’re just trying to freak you out,” MC suggested with a smile, ruffling Leo’s hair. “I’m sure everything will be fine, and if not, i’ll be here if you need it.”_

 

_“Yeah…” Leo rested her head on MC’s shoulder. Her sudden quietness made MC frown as she rested her head atop Leo’s as they walked._

 

_“You wanna hang out with me for a bit? Maybe watch a movie or something to get your mind off things?”_

 

_Leo nodded and smiled. “Yeah… please.”_

 

_——————————_

 

MC sighed forlornly at the memory, her lips pursed. “She reminds me a lot about you, to be honest - well, _you_ remind me of _her_ , actually.”

 

Seven raised a brow, “Oh?”

 

“She was … very annoying,” MC started, smiling at the childish pout Seven gave her. “Loud, talked a lot, enjoyed mucking about and hardly ever serious about things…”

 

“That sounds more like Luciel.” Seven corrected with a chuckle.

 

MC’s shoulders slouched sheepishly, “I guess… Maybe that’s why I didn’t fall for your happy-go-lucky facade, huh?”

 

“I’m a _great_ actor, thank you vey much.” Seven huffed, pulling his hands away to childishly cross his arms across his chest. MC rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the child that is her boyfriend.

 

“She was my closest friend,” She continued, “Most people that also got dragged into the organisation were broken and emo, or angry and sensitive. She was the only happy one, and it was nice. It was refreshing, to have that kind of vibe in a place as horrible as …wherever it was.”

 

MC’s brow furrowed, _where was that place anyway? Was it still around even?_

 

“I want to know more about you’re side of things,” Seven spoke up, a hand resting on MC’s knee snapping her out of thought (She needed to stop doing that). When she didn’t reply, Saeyoung worried he had overstepped. “Only if that would be okay with you, of course…”

 

MC blinked, trying to focus as she looked at Seven. She then nodded, registering his question. “Oh right! Um, yeah. I was…I was apart of their technology defence thingy. After moving to higher ‘classes’, I was set on infiltrating security systems and what not.”

 

“Wait,” Seven cut her off, confused, “You were infiltrating? What for?”

 

“I didn’t actually know it was infiltrating at the time,” MC admitted with an uneasy shrug. “I only figured it out when I got better at it and overheard some of the counsellors. By that time, I was moved to a higher position, and was placed in charge of the organisation’s security system”

 

“And you were sixteen doing this?” Seven questioned in disbelief.

 

“Seventeen,” MC rectified, “It took me almost 7 months to get to that point.”

 

“What the- Why didn’t you leave? Surely you would’ve figured it out in seven months that that place wasn’t safe MC, why did you stay?”

 

“Wait, woah. Why do you sound angry about that?” MC looked puzzled, Seven only looking mildly annoyed. “You know how things are when it comes to people like that, Saeyoung…”

 

“You-! If that ‘organisation’ as you call it, only took seven months to boost you up to something that’s important, than that goes to prove your own intelligence. You could’ve figured a way out!”

 

“And do what, huh?” MC snapped, “Go back to my family with nothing to give and say ‘Oh yeah, sorry about that. Turns out home schooling just wasn’t for me, guess you’ll just have to deal with another mouth to feed!’? Abandon Leo, who had been nothing but a blessing to me while I was there in that hell hole? Put me and my family at further risk just because I was stupid enough to go along with a really shady looking email?!” 

 

She was yelling now, glaring and seething as she looked at Seven. “I know what I did was stupid. I know I shouldn’t of had listened to that stupid email, but dammit, I don’t need to hear from you that me staying was stupid. I know it was, okay?! And it took me three fucking years to get out of there!”

 

Seven went to say something, only for his mouth to snap shut quickly. MC hardly ever swore, but now she was angry AND swearing, which only made it even more rare. “MC…”

 

“NO! Dammit, Saeyoung, if I had known going it was going to be horrible I wouldn’t of touched the damn email in the first place.” MC exhaled heavily, gritting her teeth as her hands balled up into fists on her lap. Her shoulders dropped as her gaze turned to her lap, heavy pants shaking her chest. She closed her eyes. 

“I lost so much because of them. I lost Mallory… G… Sebastian……Leona. I lost my normal life, the comfortable and normal life that I could just share with my family and few friends I had at school. I didn’t get to spend my year being sixteen like I should of, drinking and curing hangovers until I was 18 and graduated. I never went to college, never got to take a normal job like most 19 and 20 year olds do. I became paranoid once I finally did escape, but instead of feeling free, I only felt more trapped.”

 

Tears dripped onto her hands, splattering and wetting her skin. She didn’t make an effort to wipe them away, letting them freely fall. Seven stayed still in his seat, afraid to make a move. “I was so scared they’d find me again, and I would have to go back. For a few years of my life I was careful and hardly did anything: I barely left my house, and I kept check of anything that would get my location out. I relied on selling information to get money, but even that made me anxious.”

 

“Then why’d you join the RFA?” Seven suddenly interjected. He bit his lip, looking apologetic for his abruptness, but continued on when MC didn’t seem to protest. “If you were so afraid of being found out, why did you trust an invitation from a stranger?”

 

MC only managed a small shrug. She didn’t exactly have an answer for that. The room went quiet as Saeyoung waited and MC thought.

 

“I guess… I was hoping that another dumb decision wouldn’t lead to something bad before… that maybe chance would balance itself out and i’d get something good out of it.” She sounded unsure, as if she was more trying to explain her reasoning to herself than she was to Saeyoung. “It was just a YOLO kinda thing, y’know? I had screwed over my life major time already, I made myself believe it couldn’t of had gotten any worse.”

 

She smiled thoughtfully, looking up at Saeyoung with glossy eyes, “I guess it was a good idea for me to listen to the ‘stranger’ huh?”

 

Saeyoung smiled back lopsidedly, “I guess so.”

 

Then the room went quiet again. Saeyoung fiddled awkwardly with his fingers, eyes flicking from his lap, to the computer screen, to MC and then the walls of the room. MC calmed herself and her tears as she stared at her lap, hands flexing nervously.

 

Saeyoung cleared his throat. “Um, so … is this person-“ He pointed a finger at one of the feeds, ”-from the organisation?”

 

MC looked up to the screen, her hands freezing as she swallowed hard. She stared at her hands that flexed into a fist and scowled. “That is… Leona.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…I’m sorry, what?”

 

MC sunk into the seat a little, shoulder hunched. “Leona…”

 

“But I..You said she was dead, MC. How can that be her?” Saeyoung pressed, staring at the screen intensely. Was this the Leona MC was talking about? It couldn’t be, even if he didn’t know what she looked like, it couldn't be-

 

“I never said she was dead,” She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with another sigh. “She was the only one of my friends who made it out alive.”

 

Seven blinked, baffled beyond reason. “Wait, but I thought-“

 

“She isn’t dead, Saeyoung!” MC barked, nails digging into the palm of her hand as her fist clenched. 

 

“I’m … sorry, I didn’t mean to push or anything. I was just confused and-“

 

“It’s fine…” MC cut him off and looked over at Saeyoung, quickly turning to the floor when he turned to meet her gaze. “I haven’t explained it all that well…”

 

“That’s okay,” Saeyoung assured softly, “I know I’ve said this a lot, but you can trust that I won’t push you into anything that makes you uncomfortable.” His hand rested on her lap, her own hand covering it causing them both to smile.

 

MC nodded as she forced herself to look up at Saeyoung, “It’s okay. You deserve to know, anyway. Besides… it would be nice to share this after so long…”

 

—————————

 

_As soon as MC opened the door (admittedly after a few awkward minutes of standing outside because_ _oh god, what was she supposed to say?!_ _) she sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of the room; It was simple, practically an apartment, and surprisingly clean. A young looking boy came bounding over to her as soon as he caught sight of her, blonde fluffy hair and clad in tight jeans and a sweater. He stuck out a hand as soon as he stood before MC, and only then did she notice a glinting silver ring on his bottom lip that matched the various silver rings and studs on his ears._

 

_“You must be the new recruit! I’m Mallory! It’s nice to finally meet you!”_

 

_Shocked and unsure, MC offered a shy smile and quickly shook his hand. Talk about awkward…_

 

_He laughed at her reaction and MC would've most likely dashed back out the of the door from sheer embarrassment if it weren’t for his laugh, loud and gleeful, warming up MC just enough for her to give a more genuine looking smile. “MC..I never thought i’d meet someone as exuberant as Leo.”_

 

_Mallory looked at her as if she had grown another head. “Exube-what?” He shook his head in confusion, as if it would make the words process better, “Is that even a word?!” MC laughed at that._

 

_And then jumped when another laugh joined her, lower and from behind her. She whipped around quickly to find who._

 

_A young man who was most definitely taller than Mallory, with an oversized jumper hanging onto his shoulders pathetically and reaching down to his knees where jeans continued. In contrast to Mallory, he had black hair that was tied up, hair sticking out from what MC assumed to be a used-to-be undercut._

 

_“Sebastian,” He had answered without even being asked, smirking lopsidedly as he dug his hands into the pocket of his jumper. “Mallory isn’t the brightest of them all as you can see.”_

 

_“Oi, you!” Mallory cried, stomping over to Sebastian angrily with fists at his sides. “Why do you always have to be such .. -an ass!”_

 

_Sebastian pouted mockingly, a finger pressed to his bottom lip to accentuate his pout more. “Aww, boo hoo. DidI hurt your feewings?”He cooed childishly, his pout breaking into a smirk, looking down at the smaller one challengingly. Mallory growled back, stepping closer into Sebastian’s space and scrunching the collar of Sebastian’s jumper into his fist, yanking the other down until there faces were hardly an inch apart. MC stood awkwardly to the side, just staring._

 

_She turned to where there was a couch when she heard a heavy sigh, taking notice of the other person in the room. Despite the fact that he was sitting down, he looked bigger than the other two boys, bulkier (not excessively) and most likely taller. His hair was longer than Sebastian’s, tied up with stubble to match. Unlike the other two boys, he wore camp-patterned sweatpants and a jacket over a tank top. ‘I guess this guy and Leo have similar fashion sense…’_

 

_The man looked up and met MC’s stare, smiling a warm smile that contradicted his appearance. “I’m Gillian, but they normally just call me G.. or Gill.”_

 

_“Or the BFG.” Mallory piped up. MC turned her attention to the blonde, who seemed as chirpy as he was when he introduced himself as if the little squabble earlier never happened. Sebastian was still smiling, plopping himself down beside G, openly snuggling up to the other man. Mallory seemed to have noticed MC staring, as he made a small noise, nudging her side for her attention. “Him and G are dating too, so hopefully you’re okay with that.”_

 

_MC gawked at Mallory, shaking her head with her hands up in surrender. “That’s perfectly fine! I don’t mind.”_

 

_Sebastian clicked his tongue irritatedly and MC turned to him with a worried expression. She didn’t want their first impression of her to be a bad one…_

 

_“Why do you always tell people me and Gill are dating?” He grumbled. Oh, so it wasn’t her. That’s good… He rested his head on the bigger mans shoulder, arms hooking around Gill’s right arm from his spot beside him. “You’re with us too, you dork.”_

 

_Mallory blushed quickly, red spreading from his cheeks to the top of his ears so quick, MC wished she hadn’t of blinked. “People won’t believe me if I told them that… Besides, you and G look like a couple anyway.”_

 

_“Yeah, well, your also apart of this relationship too, stupid.” Sebastian chided with a glare, “So stop saying it’s just me and Gill, and add yourself into it too.”_

 

_“Leona is part of this too.” Gill added in, prodding Seb in the waist, who yelped and slapped away the hand._

 

_Mallory mumbled an apology, trudging over to his boyfriends when Sebastian beckoned him over with a wave. An opening door followed by a shrill squeal saved MC from standing awkwardly before the trio, but what she knew followed the squeal made her sigh._

 

_“MC! You’re here!” MC was only given a fraction of a second to brace herself just enough to catch the woman that flung herself towards her, leaping onto her back and wrapping her limbs around her._

 

_MC sighed again, “You should really stop doing this, Leo. You’re gonna give me a bad back.”_

 

_Leo giggled, kissing her cheek quickly before jumping back down. “Well, just waving at you and saying hello is boring.” Sebastian made a dramatic gasp at the sight of this small peck, but Leo just rolled her eyes, efficiently shushing him with a finger to her lips._

 

_“I’d much rather boring than a broken back,” MC chuckled. She ruffled her friends hair once she had stepped to her side. “Where were you anyway?”_

 

_“I had to talk with some of the councillors about your validation, ’s all. Why? Did these three give you a hard time?” She gave a glare to the guilty three that now sat huddled together, Mallory taking up the space of Gill’s lap, cuddled between the arms of the other two as he smiled sheepishly._

 

_MC chuckled and shook her head, “Nah, they’re good. I’m surprised you four make up one of the strongest team’s here.” She teased, grinning as the boys made groans and complaints at her jest. Leo laughed, throwing aside a folder of papers onto the coffee table (which is hilariously a cardboard box with the words ‘Coffee tabel’ painted incorrectly onto it)._

 

_“They’re good at what they do. Mallory’s our agility, Sebastian’s our tactician and Gillian is our all-rounder. You-“ Leo patted MC’s shoulder, grinning at her. “You’ll be our guide”_

 

_“And you are?”_

 

_“The leader of course!” Leo exclaimed proudly, pressing a thumb to her chest with a wide grin, “I’m the one that keeps this team together, and the connection between our team and the council!”_

 

_MC huffed a laugh, crossing her arms as she stared at her friend with an amused look. “Are you quoting something from a show or something? That sounds cartoon-worthy.”_

 

_Leo preened, taking what MC said a compliment and beamed, “Thank you!”_

 

_MC shook her head and smiled, gaze falling to the folder that Leo had discarded earlier. She slowly crouched down, sitting down beside the ‘Coffee table’ as she picked up the folder. “What’s this?” She asked, waving it in front of Leo. The three boys made various noises of curiosity, all perking up to check out what’s happening. The other woman sighed tiredly and slugged her way to the couch, forcing herself a seat on the couch as the three scooted over as best they could to accomodate her, Sebastian snaking an arm around her waist to pull her closer as he was the only one close enough to do so. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just a brief of a mission we’re scheduled for in a month or two.”_

 

_MC raised a brow, “A month or so? Why the wait?”_

 

_Sebastian sat up a little straighter to see MC better, cocking his head to the side. “Have you not been on a mission before?”_

 

_MC smiled shyly, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. “Um, no? I moved down from the Technology sector, ‘A’ Class and into Field. This is my first team…”_

 

_“So you guys never got missions?” Mallory inquired, twisting in Gillian’s embrace to face MC._

 

_MC pondered over the question a little. “Well…We weren’t really set missions, more like goals. I just had to ensure no one got into our systems, but after creating the security system, I didn’t reall-“_

 

_“Wait!” MC stopped abruptly, Gill’s sudden shout cutting her off quickly. He looked apologetic, but also serious… which honestly made him look a bit meaner than what he already looked like. “You’re the one who created the security system? The one that everyone started talking about?”_

 

_MC blushed embarrassedly, shrugging a little. “That’s me..”_

 

_Sebastian gave a low whistle, seeming impressed as he nodded in acknowledgment. “Heard that it’s pretty intense. Apparently, we’ve had no one infiltrate us ever since you established it.”_

 

_“I wasn’t aware people talked about it…” She said earnestly, blushing under their gazes. “I hardly left the sector though, so i’m not surprised the news never reached me any way.”_

 

_Mallory made a squeal as an idea suddenly struck him, surprising everyone in the process. “If this is your first team, should’t we like, celebrate or something?”_

 

_MC opened her mouth to say something, only for Sebastian to gasp in excitement and cut her off. “Oh yeah! We could go out to the city, maybe light up some fireworks on the roofs like we did last year!”_

 

_“Mall almost caught fire last time, Seb…”_

 

_“That’s cause he didn’t listen when I told him to step back!”_

 

_“Yes I did! You just didn’t light it right!”_

 

_“You would’ve caught fire even if I_ **_did_ ** _light it right! G listened, and he didn’t get lit up!”_

 

_“Please don’t bring me into this, guys…”_

 

_“He was on the other building! How would you now if he listened or not?!”_

 

_“Well, he didn’t get burnt did he?!”_

 

_“EVERYONE STOP SHOUTING!”_

 

_The boys zipped their lips quickly, whispering soft ‘Sorry’s to Leo who only grumbled, burying her face into the arm of Sebastian’s jumper. MC laughed softly, placing the folder back down. Deciding to take her leave, she stood up and brushed herself down. Leo must have noticed this as she twisted her head to find MC. “Are you leaving?”_

 

_MC nodded, pushing her hands into her pockets. “Yeah, you look tired and I gotta finish a few things back at my office before I move. I’m also pretty sure the council might want talk to me…”_

 

_Leo seemed to understand and snorted a laugh. “Oh right… You snuck in to the Field, didn’t you?”_

 

_Sebastian and Mallory gawked, eyes wide and jaws dropped. “You snuck you’re way into the system?!” They cried, stuck between being impressed and mortified. Gillian seemed intrigued, but not as enthusiastically as the other two._

 

_MC shrugged. “I mean, I created the security system. Changing my sector and where i’m assigned is practically child’s play.”_

 

_“Won’t you get in trouble?” Gill asked this time, the two other boys staring at each other in the same state of shock, as if they were mirroring each other._

 

_“I might? I’m a vital part to their system, though, so I doubt it’ll be bad.” She shrugged again, taking a few steps back. “As much as I would love to stay, I really need to head off now.”_

 

_“But we have so many questions!” Seb whined. Leo shushed him, muttering something about being tired and a headache. MC smiled apologetically as she headed to the door backwards. “Well i’m apart of the team, so you can question me later. I really need to go now.”_

 

_Sebastian sighed defeatedly, but waved her goodbye nonetheless. “Fine, you owe me answers next time we meet.”_

 

_“I don’t remember owing you anything, but alright then.” MC laughed. She waved goodbye to the other three, earning a cheery “Cya, MC!”, a wave and smile, and a poor attempt at a wave that was just a tired raise of a hand. She smiled fondly at the four, opening the door. With another pause, another moment just appreciating the four that she will soon be working with, she eventually forced herself to say another fare well before stepping out of the room._

 

_MC didn’t worry over the meeting she was called to when a councillor tracked her down as she was packing some of her things up from her office. She couldn’t care less when the councillors berated her for her undignified rebellion against their directions. She just let the words go through one ear and out the other until they eventually ran out of words to say and she was excused with a warning._

 

_Because now she was out. She was free from her stupid little room, and her stupidly short desk that made her legs cramp underneath it, and her seat that seemed to drop randomly if so much as a breeze touched the lever. She was out and with people, people she could rely on and hopefully people who could rely on her. She wasn’t alone anymore._

 

_She smiled at that._

 

_Now, she wasn’t alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm lazy and mix up 'your' and 'you're' ahahaha..ha.....ha...........
> 
> T_T


End file.
